Don't You Want Me
by wicked little girl
Summary: You know I can't believe it when i hear that you won't see me. Don't, don't you want me. You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me.


**N/A:** Ok, essa fic foi TOTALMENTE aleatória. Eu estava com minha incrível beta, **Xaropeeh**, surtando com episódios da série e possíveis spoilers. E eu não renego o meu ENORME amor por esse shipper renegado, St. Berry. Então depois de ficar MUITO inspirada com a short da Xaropeeh e com a foto que inspirou ela a escrever a "Hello", eu decidi fazer uma short deles. Claro que a minha nem chega aos pés da dela, que é INCRÍVEL, mas ta aí. E claro, eu dedico essa short à minha incredible beta, Xaropeeh Hahahaha. Só porque ela tem a maior paciência do mundo pra 1) aguentar meus surtos; 2) aguentar eu mandando cena atrás de cena e ideia atrás de ideia; 3) ser tão absurdamente parecida comigo no que condiz aos gostos, desde shippers até musicais da Broadway e músicas de Glee. Então pra agradecer sua paciência comigo, essa short é sua Xaropeeh (:

O nome da fic me veio de inspiração da música, que leva o mesmo título, e foi cantada lindamente pelos wonderful bêbados Berry e Anderson no episódio 14 da 2ª temporada de Glee. A letra da música me inspirou em vários pontos para a fic. Então escute-a (na versão Glee, please) ao ler.

Enjoy.

* * *

Era fantástico para Rachel Berry estar em Nova York. Desde o ultimo verão ela morava no centro do mundo musical e as luzes por toda Times Square ainda lhe causavam arrepios frio. Obviamente ela morava longe da loucura da cidade que nunca descansa – porque desde que se mudara Rachel tinha a certeza que Nova York não descansava, podia até dormir, mas você sempre ia ver um carro de polícia ou ambulância passando apressado pela Times. Mas ela amava aquilo.

Todas as tardes livres ia até o centro de tudo, para tomar um _chai i latte_ no Andrew's, perto do outdoor da Coca-cola, perto da M&M's Store. Ela passava bem longe daquelas atrações turísticas todas e enfiava-se numa mesa na janela observando o movimento apressado e incansável da rua.

Depois de passar para ver sua irmã e sua mãe no belíssimo apartamento que comprara para elas em Upper East Side, Rachel fora direto para o Andrew's. Precisava abrir um pouco a mente, estava tendo uma dificuldade absurda para desenvolver uma fala do musical que atuava naquele momento. Até para Rachel aquele tipo de insatisfação era estranho.

Ela se distraiu pensando que talvez tivesse perdendo o talento. Mas por Deus só tinha 21 anos! E mesmo assim era uma das atrizes jovens mais bem pagas da Broadway, não estava ficando sem talento. Mas a possibilidade a deixava exatamente desesperada.

─ Rachel Berry, quem diria. – Ela não esperava, em tempo algum, ouvir _aquela_ voz.

O coração de Rachel deu um salto, não daqueles comuns quando se tem quando leva um susto. Esse foi colossal, ela sentiu quase como se as pessoas a sua voltar pudessem vê-lo lutando para sair do peito. Mas ela constatou ser só uma impressão.

A mesma impressão que teve que cortavam sua garganta com uma faca quando ela o olhou. Ele estava tão lindo, tão perfeitamente teatral. O cabelo, levemente bagunçado no topo, regularmente grande, lindamente penteado num semi topete para o lado. Ela não se lembrava o quanto ele era encantador.

─ Jesse St. James. – Inevitavelmente ela sorriu, até lembrar-se dos ovos que ele lhe jogara na cabeça há cinco anos. Talvez fosse uma completa estupidez recordar de algo que acontecera no colegial, mas Rachel não era do tipo que _esquecia_. Então ergueu a sobrancelha num olhar interrogativo. – Não sabia que estava em Nova York, Jesse. Não que eu fique acompanhando sua vida promissora como ator. – ela tentou se justificar e ambos sabiam que era uma mentira. Rachel ficara sabendo há dois anos que ele estava fazendo muito sucesso, mas realmente não esperava que fosse em _sua_ cidade.

─ Um musical aqui, um filme ali. – Ele deu de ombros com um sorriso. – Você sim estava fantástica ontem, devo dizer. – Ela ficou surpresa, mas sorriu de lado, satisfeita. – Este lugar está vago? – ele apontou para o lugar frente a ela. Rachel ficou sem fala por um segundo, ele a elogiara com aquele propósito. Então não esperou que ela pudesse ter tempo para expulsá-lo e sentou-se. – Claro que faltou a profundidade que Idina Menzel tinha com Elphaba, mas você está cada vez mais talentosa.

─ Então você foi me assistir ontem? – ela sorriu de novo, cruzando os braços sob o busto. Jesse ainda não notara como ela estava _mudada_. Absurdamente mais bonita, ele concluiu. Agora que podia vê-la de perto e sem toda a maquiagem, teve certeza, ela estava espetacular.

─ Fui ver o musical. – Rachel revirou os olhos, contrariada.

─ Oh, sim, claro. E você não sabia, em momento nenhum, que eu era a personagem principal. – A ironia evidente fez Jesse sorrir, ela tinha ficado apimentada também. – O show está em cartaz há quase um ano, Jesse. Obviamente você sabia que eu estaria lá.

─ Sim, eu sabia. – Jesse sorriu, concordando. – E confesso que fiquei surpreso no quanto está evoluindo.

─ Minha mãe está me ajudando muito. – Ela deu de ombros, bebericando a água que a garçonete já havia levado para a mesa.

─ Shelby? – Jesse franziu o cenho, confuso. – Ela não parou depois do Vocal Adrenaline?

─ É, parou. Mas acabamos nos reaproximando depois que ela adotou Beth, a filha de Quinn. – Rachel explicou calmamente com um sorriso, no fim das contas as coisas tinham corrido bem. – Elas estão morando aqui em Nova York também. Eu comprei um apartamento lindo para as duas em Upper East Side no verão passado, quando mudamos.

─ E aquele seu namoradinho? – Por mais que Jesse tivesse sorrindo quando perguntou, Rachel sentiu todo o ciúme naquela frase. E isso a deixou extremamente satisfeita.

─ Finn e eu tivemos um verão intenso depois daquelas Regionais, mas depois não deu muito certo. – Ela tinha Finn como um ótimo amigo e eles se falavam com bastante frequência desde que ela mudara de estado.

─ Ele não tem o gás para acompanhar todo seu talento. – Foi sugestivo e fez Rachel rir.

─ Ninguém tem. Nem mesmo você tinha, Jesse. Você não aguentou que eu tenha tentado ter uma reputação ruim. Imagine com isso se concretizando. – Ela lembrou-se do tabloide idiota que a seguira no ultimo mês enquanto tentava sair com um colega de elenco. Acabou não dando muito certo por isso, e porque ele também não era dos que aguentava uma mulher no comando.

─ Eu não sou do tipo que acredita nos tabloides, sabe Berry. – Ele apoiou um cotovelo na mesa e sorriu, como Shelby o mandava demonstrar como _show face_. Rachel teve que rir, foi mais forte que si. No fundo Jesse era uma boa companhia.

─ Senti falta disso. – ela admitiu. Sentia falta dele, essa era a verdade. Mas _isso_ era um pouco mais difícil. Talvez se ele a abraçasse ela se rendesse de uma vez.

─ Desculpe pelos ovos, nas Regionais. – ele pareceu arrependido, por isso Rachel sorriu.

─ Tudo bem. Quero dizer, era o ensino médio! Todos fizemos burradas e seguimos em frente. Eu nem me lembrava mais. – E quando ela disse aquilo ele teve certeza que ainda importava, mas sorriu. – Você não tinha muita alma, convenhamos. Mas eu te perdoo por isso. – ela respirou quando falou tudo de uma vez. Estava tentando mudar aquilo.

─ Você não muda, Berry. – ele sorriu, olhando em volta. – Esse é um lugar legal.

─ Venho aqui todas as terças, é minha folga do musical. – observou dando de ombros, no fundo queria que ele notasse a informação que estava lhe dando.

─ Então já que hoje não vai ficar se pintando e verde, nos encontramos mais tarde para um café. Aqui. – Jesse já estava de pé e Rachel fez o mesmo, lutando para não protestar sua eminente partida.

─ Se você não trouxer ovos nem colegas idiotas da escola. – ela deu de ombros de novo e Jesse riu.

─ Não. Não mais. – A mão dele alcançou a cintura dela e a capturou pelas costas.

O coração de Rachel deu um salto mais forte do que quando ouviu a voz dele. Dessa vez seus joelhos também reagiram, ficando moles, gelatinosos. Ela teria caído se ele não a tivesse abraçado e ela apoiado a mão em seu peito largo e firme. Concluiu que não se esquecera como era uma sensação boa estar nos braços dele, e exatamente como tinha pensado antes, cedeu a tudo quando ele a segurou consigo no abraço. Focalizando olho no olho por alguns segundos. Ambos sorriam.

Sentiram falta um do outro e agora admitiam.

Jesse encostou os lábios no dela e Rachel teve certeza, ela tinha ganhado o mundo.


End file.
